Secrets
by Mountain King
Summary: In the long list of Dalek Sec and the Cult of Skaro's achievements this isn't their finest hour... A short Christmas story


Secrets

Authors note:-  
This is very much a one shot joke, on Daleks and their lack of imagination

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own the Daleks, they belong to the estate of Terry Nation and the BBC. The Cult of Skaro was created by Russell T. Davis. That's a legal mess if ever I saw one, but I'm not any of them.

* * *

'SEN-SORS, FULL POWER.' Sec ordered as Jast complied, plugging himself into the console. 'FOCUS THE VIBR-O-SCOPE ON THE NORTHERN POLAR ICE FIELD.' he then shouted to Caan, who mounted the powerful surveillance device. The three of them were on a small scouting saucer. Complex sensors, speed and armour, built to find new conquests it was even equipped with a time tunnel synthesiser. Not as efficient as Time Lord technology, or as accurate. It only had a limited range, but it was enough to get Sec here, to Earth.

Sec was a genetic anomaly, originally part of the special weapons program. His creation was overseen by Davos himself. Even so Sec was only intended to be nothing more than a component in a tactical computer. Predicting and counter acting enemy attacks. He quickly proved that he was more than that. As part of the program he was engineered with an increased intelligence, even higher than the average Dalek. All in an effort to allow him to think like his opponents, he did. In many ways that made him the most advanced Dalek to ever exist.

It had taken him time and effort but eventually he convinced the Emperor of how useful he was to the cause and how much more useful he could be if he he was given autonomy. Even, after a while, a measure of freedom.

It had taken him decades, but it had all been worth it. At last the Emperor had been gracious enough to grant him his own travel machine and two assistants. If he pleased the Emperor there was the possibility of more. His very own group within the empire, dedicated to learning and advancing the Dalek cause. A cult of learning for all of Skaro

In his time as a tactical computer he had fought all across space and time. Only two forces had been able to stop him. Both not through raw force, but through their unpredictable nature. The first was the Daleks most hated enemy, the Time Lord known as the Doctor and humanity.

Scant few races had the inventive streak that humanity demonstrated at every turn. Adapting to every tactic, often before the attack was complete. Using the environment and random chance in ways that couldn't be predicted. Sec researched everything he could find on them, looking for some hint or clue to their nature.

What he found was a race immersed in war, struggling against everything and everyone in their way. Somehow this endless conflict propelled them into space and helped them thrive throughout the aeons. There were, however, problems. Not everything added up.

Anomalies in the human's collective history that defied explanation, not least what he was here to investigate. 'HAS THERE BEEN ANY-THING DE-TEC-TED?' Sec barked at his underlings.

'NEG-A-TIVE!' Jast shouted.

'I HAVE DE-TECTED SEV-ERAL LIFE FORMS. NONE ARE AD-VANCED ENOUGH TO ACHIVE FLIGHT.' Caan shook in place.

"IM-POSSIBLE!' Sec growled. 'ALL RECORDS SHOW THAT IS HIS LO-CATION.'

'THEN HE MUST BE USING A CLO-AKING SYSTEM.' Caan reasoned. It was logical, but no system, no matter how advanced, should have been able to hide its vibrations from the Vibr-o-scope.

Truly this Santa Claus was worth investigating. 'CON-TINUE SCANNING. WE MUST LO-CATE THE TARGET. THE SECRETS OF SANTA WILL BELONG TO THE DALEKS AND WE WILL RULE THE UN-I-VERSE.'

'RULE THE UN-I-VERSE!' Jast and Caan cried out.

Sec directed is eye-piece up and at the main monitor. "IF WE CAN NOT DE-TECT THE SUB-JECT WE WILL LAY A TRAP FOR HIM. I-DENTIFY A HU-MAN CHILD, WE WILL AWAIT HIM THERE.'

End Secrets

* * *

Authors postscript:-  
I think Sec might learn a valuable lesson from this little mistake. Eventually.

Have a happy holiday and I wish all my readers the very best for 2010.

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King


End file.
